La disparition inexpliqué
by Lin Konasa
Summary: Tout le monde est rentrée dans son univers et dans sa Flander's company, vraiment ? Ils semble pourtant qu'un manque pèse sur l'entreprise, des supers vilain de première classe se sentent... déprimé. Des psy, de l'amours, de la bastons et surtout... des méchants !
1. Chapter 1

La disparition inexpliqué

Chacun dans sa dimension, comme un retour à zéro mais avec des échange sociaux moins agressif et méprisant entre les collègues. Le patron, notre cher M. Trueman, redevint une sale race évidement. Hyppolite venait de finir les entretiens des bouseux qu'il avait à faire passer dans la matinée, ces ratés prétendait pouvoir avoir une chance de devenir un supers vilain convenable, quelle bande de fiottes. Il leurs écraserait le crânes plus souvent si son contrat ne préciser pas qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à 10 % de pertes, il poussa d'abord un petit soupir mais en attrapant une tasse chaude dans ses mains il se souvint d'une chose magnifique, Carla était enceinte, il avait perdu Damien, mais avec des parents brillant dans la putasserie, ce gosse sera un génie du mal, Hyppolite trépigna d'impatience. Caleb… ne faisait rien, il regardait ses fioles, vides. Il n'avait rien d'un feignant, non, il était bosseur, un scientifique de génie c'était certains, son problèmes venait du fait que rien ne demander ses grandes connaissances, alors, il partit se faire un café. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire, il fut surpris en voyant Hyppolite comme… paralysé.

-Callleeeeeeb… prononça celui-ci avec difficulté.

-Hum, un problème Hyppolite ? tu semble légèrement mal.

-T-tu… tu as laissé ton café spéciale dans la cafetière n'est ce pas ?…. !

-Ah, ...oups répondit Caleb, bon, bah moi je doit, bah bosser un peu abrégea-t-il.

Ils se précipita vers son laboratoire et se sentit soulager en voyant ses fioles vides toujours aussi paisible, mais il fut prit de panique en réalisant qu'il avait oublié sa tasse. Il se mit donc en toute logique à genoux pour demander pardon à George Cloney. Cindy s'ennuyer à mourir, il y avait bien un peu d'administration à finir, mais ça n'étais pas son taf', aujourd'hui pas de sbires, pas de mission, rien que de l'ennuie et Gladys n'étais même pas là pour jouer à « où est ton goûter ? » (jeu qui consistait à prendre le goûter de Gladys pour le placer sur le bureau d'un employé). Elle se leva violemment de sa chaise, elle se tourna inconsciemment et fit quelque pas, pourquoi allez-t-elle vers le labo de Caleb ? Elle haussa les épaules, un bouffon est fait pour divertir après tout, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son laboratoire en bordel ressemblant plus à une chambre d'ados avec des goûts bizarres, il avait l'air heureux, ses yeux fixaient son plans de travail avec un air paisible, un léger sourie comme mélancolique s'affichait sur son visage, Cindy se dit qu'il devait être content d'être revenus, il portait cette veste en cuir qui lui donnait un air classe très déstabilisant, elle voulut avancer, mais… Caleb, qui ne la voyais pas espionner, se mit à courir ridiculement en rond puis se mit soudainement à genoux pour visiblement se parler seul. Idiot, ridicule, incapable, inutile. Depuis que Caleb était rentrer, elle le trouver encore plus… lui, elle ne pouvait pas le blairer, il la gonflait, elle pouvait plus voir sa tête, sentir son haleine se répandre lorsqu'elle voulait un café et réaliser la taille de… son cerveau. Mais quel ab… mais, pourquoi Hyppolite marche de la sorte ?Peu importe, elle retourna aussitôt s'asseoir. George ne s'ennuyait pas, il savait qu'il était inutile, mais il attendait le retour de Gladys en lisant un journal, il était simplement heureux d'avoir mit au monde une petite avec une capacité de régénération aussi impressionnante, bien que les morceaux n'étaient pas tous à leur place, il la trouvait tout de même bien impressionnante, haa ça grandi si vite !

Kevin dansait légèrement sur sa chaise en chantonnant un air ridicule. Puis, quelqu'un sonna à la porte…

-Bah personne n'y vas ? Demanda ce dernier à Carla.

-Si ça te préoccupe tant, t'as qu'a lever ton cul de cette chaise et aller ouvrir.

-Rhooo, vous êtes désagréable Carla.

Le jeune kikoo se leva donc en soupirant. En ouvrant la porte il vit un corps métallique imposant qui se dresser face à lui, il était grand, l'air menaceant, on pouvait apercevoir des yeux derrière ce masque qui semblait d'acier, à ce moment, toute créature aurait du reculer, se sentir mal à l'aise ou pour les plus intelligentes, s'enfuir. Mais pas Kevin, Kevin n'était pas une créature humaine, il était tout autre chose, Kevin était… un kikoo, mais même, certains de cette espèce aurait comprit qu'il fallait fuir mais pas Kevin, Kevin n'était pas un simple kikoo, Kevin était… stupide.

-Oui ?

-Heu, je suis bien à la Flander's company ?Demanda l'étranger face au visage vide de l'individu qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Hola mon p'tit, si vous êtes là pour les entretiens, c'est pas le bon étage, en plus si vous voulez mon avis, le vert c'est so 2000 quoi. Puis, on prend que la crème ici, donc le côté robot c'est cool, mais enlever cette horrible cape de pecnot, si vous voulez je vous tricote un joli…

-D-de… pecnot ?

-ho, désolé si je vous ai blesser mais..

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Caleb, qui avait récupéré sa tasse, sursauta et renversa du café sur sa veste.

-HAA ! MON CAFÉ ! Cria-t-il de douleur, il voulut enchaîner sur un monologue expliquant en quoi cet acte était un déshonneur envers le diable ! Mais il se retînt, pas de temps à perdre, il devait se venger. Kevin gémissait au sol dans une position qui était semblable à celui d'une victime du « où est ton goûter ? », Caleb avait oubliait qu'un bassin pouvait se trouver au niveau des omoplate, il poussa une grimasse de dégoût face à son état mais ne fut pas vraiment toucher par la souffrance de son collègue, il leva les yeux. Doom, pas comme si il traîner sur les sortie des nouveaux jeux à venir, non, Doom comme un mot fatal…

-… Dr Fatalous… articula péniblement notre scientifique.

-Ah ! Enfin un véritable employé ! Caleb, je ne sais pas où vous débaucher vos stagiaire mais remercier moi de ne pas l'avoir achevé !

À ce moment, Caleb voulez lui laissez carte blanche mais il ne voulait pas être désigné pour nettoyer le sol.

-Et, que faites vous là plus précisément? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir fait entrer.

-Ben, voyez-vous, cela fait des jours que j'appelle le Dr mais je n'arrive pas le joindre, et j'aimerais reprendre rendez-vous.

-Le Dr ?

-Bah oui, Parker ne travaille plus ici ? Demanda le monarque inquiet.

-Oh, Dr Parker… prononça Caleb en comprenant ce qu'il manquait depuis son retour.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je crains que nous n'ayons plus de psychologue mais…

-PARDON ?

-Bah…

-Je suis mort, il était le seul, le seul à comprendre mon humanité, à comprendre ma passion, mes besoins ! Je… je… je ne pourrais pas continuer mes activités sans ses conseils.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai une gueule à plaisanter ?!

-J-je, je vais voir ce que je peut faire… !

Caleb s'enfuit en courant laissant le Dr Fatalous dans sa déprime.

-Mais… heu, je vous laisse une semaine! Cria ce dernier, un peu dans le vide.

-Pardon ?! S'écria la diva en arrêtant de se ventiler avec ses billets. Mais il est impensable de perdre le Dr Fatalous ! As-tu la moindre conscience de son bénéfice à la Flander's ?!

Mr Trueman posa violemment une main sur son bureau et se leva brusquement en s'appuyant sur celle-ci, il attrapa avec une poigne sévère la blouse du débile devant lui avec sa main restante et le secoua dans tout les sens.

-Caleb ! Règle moi ça de suite! Cracha-t-il au visage du scientifique apeuré de perdre un bout de salaire.

-M-mais… patron, comment je, fin', on peut p-pa..heu.. Balbutia ce dernier.

-Je m'en fout Caleb ! Tu te démerde, tu fais pondre Parker de ton gros cul de lapin de pâque, tu trouve un autre psy pour génocidaire correcte, mais tu fais en sorte que ce putain de monarque psychopathe reste dans notre putain d'entreprise ! Cria le patron avec une agressivité sans pareil.

-Mais…

-Maintenant, tu dégage tu te fais un bon café si tu veux, mais tu bouge ton cul !

Caleb avait l'allure d'un pauvre chien battu et terrifié dans cette situation, sa position seul face à cet homme montrait son infériorité, comment le patron pouvait être aussi effrayant ? Un costume repassé qui valait surement deux fois son salaire mensuel, des chaussures cirés sans la moindre saleté, un chic à toute épreuves et un brushing parfait où chaque mèche avait sa place minutieuse pour créer un reflet lumineux reflétant sa propre perfection. Alors Pourquoi ? Le détail gâchant ses cheveux d'anges était surement son visage crispé de colère, les trait tiré par la menace, un monstre. « Mort » était écrit dans son regard s'adressant à Caleb qui bégayait quelques mots et syllabes incompréhensibles. Après quelque seconde de torture face à son supérieur, il cria à plein poumons et avec une lueur de peur désespéré dans sa voix :

\- OUI MONSIEUR!

Puis lorsque la main se détendit légèrement de ses vêtement il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il courait déjà vers la sortie de cette pièce de l'enfer. Le patron se rassit en soupirant, d'une simple expression, il pouvait manipuler n'importe lequel de ses employé, surtout ce gros tas. Il se remit dans une position confortable, pour continuer de se rafraîchir avec l'action du frottement des billets dans l'air.


	2. Chapter 2

Bientôt 16h 30, enfin ! Il y a aura de quoi faire passer le temps avec Gladys. Cindy voulait jeter un œil aux fiches des nouveaux sbires prévu pour le lendemains, elle fit à peine trois pas que le gros taré qui s'était remit à courir de panique sans explication lui rentra dedans.

-Hé Einstein, tu pourrais regarder où tu vas !

-Heu non, c'est Caleb, Igor il est dans le lab… haha, très drôle ! Reprit Caleb en voyant qui était face à lui.

-Bah, y'en a un qui fait le scientifique au moins, vos jobs c'est pas de préparer du café ou de faire un marathon dans les bureaux pour rappelle.

-Bon désolé ma chère allégorie de la bonne humeur, mais là je suis pressé, c'est urgent !

-Ouais, ne fais pas semblant de boss…

Il était déjà parti. Le sourire très léger voir indiscernable de Cindy disparu avec un soupir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec lui, elle se sentait toujours obligé de l'insulter ou de le rabaisser. Mais elle appréciait vraiment ces moments où ils s'adressaient la paroles et ce côté insolent était une sorte de jeu entre eux, enfin elle le prenait comme ça. « peut être me déteste-t-il » pensait-elle. Elle était stupide.

Caleb n'avait pas de temps à perdre, s'il n'agissait pas Fatalous mettrait fin à son contrat d'ici lundi prochain. « Ah mais quelle journée de merde ! » pensa-t-il légèrement à voix haute, il lui fallait un café. Il s'était désintéressait de la miss sympathie sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient une relation basé sur le mépris mais au fond il l'aimait bien, toutes ces conversations sonnaient comme un jeux. Mais bon, là il n'avait pas le temps. Que faire ? Il ne voyais pas comment faire revenir Parker, son âme s'était détaché de celle de Damien, elle était donc dans un quelconque univers et son corps était … irrécupérable, mais apparemment délicieux pour les secrétaires. Appeler une personnalité par le prénom et la deuxième par le nom soulignait un manque de créativité, mais bon, dans les circonstance ça semblait cohérent. Ça n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Bon, et même en imaginant la possibilité surement inexistant qu'il y est un moyen de le faire revenir, quel intérêt ? Finalement, n'était-il pas un mauvais psy pour la Flanders' ? Le lundi il était bien trop adorable, le mardi trop souriant, le mercredi il était complètement perdu et le jeudi, bah Damien ne supportait pas l'idée de servir de journal intime pour diva qui se plaignaient de leur perte de sucés comme s'il s'agissait de people qui attendait pour leur 15 minutes de gloire. Alors, se donner du mal (#Sadoman) pour un piètre psy était absurde, à moins que… peut être lui manquait-il ? Caleb se mit à glousser quelques secondes avant de reprendre son souffle, bon, et le café dans cette histoire ?

Hyppolite commençait tout juste sa pose quand il vit Caleb à côté de la machine.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. T'as fait du café ? Normal j'espère ?

-Putain de merde oui ! Lui répondit Caleb en se retournant avec espoir devant son ami.

-Heuu… nan laisse, il semble un peu fort tout de même.

-Nan mais pas le café, même si il est un peu corsé…Mais c'est pas pour ça !

-Bah, qu'est ce qui t'arrive alors ?Demanda Hyppolite en jetant un œil mauvais sur la tasse que tenait son ami.

-Puisque l'âme de Parker est coincé dans un trou random d'un univers et que...

-Je me disait qu'il manquait…

-Et que la récupérer serait trop compliqué, nous n'avons plus de psy à dispo...

-Mes antidépresseurs…

-Ouais, moi aussi j'en avait rien à foutre, mais bref, sa disparition pause un problème.

-Bah lequel ? C'est pas comme s'il était vraiment utile, dit Hyppolite comme s'il exposé une évidence.

-Bah Fatalous se tape une jolie dépression et menace de se casser s'il n'obtient pas de rendez-vous avec le docteur.

-Fatalous ?!

-Lui-même, pour te dire comme on est dans la merde.

-Mais… mais c'est un chef d'oeuvre du mal, j'adore ce qu'il fait, je collectionne même ses exploit et je…

-Ouais, ouais, tout ça tout ça, et moi je risque de me faire virer si je trouve pas une solution alors je me disais que tu pourrais… attend, tu collectionne quoi ?

-Oui, bon ça va.

-Sérieusement ? Questionna le scientifique en se retenant de rire, mais en vain.

La réaction de son pote piqua la fierté d'Hyppolite qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Rhoo ça va, et tu parle toi ? Avec ta fixette sur George Cloney ?

-…

Caleb s'arreta de rire et un silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais pas le genre de silence agréable où l'on se reposer après s'être tapé une bonne barre avec un ami. Non, ce silence là était menaçant. Son ami, s'il l'était, venait de blasphémer. Le regard du scientifique n'était plus celui du bouffon habituelle, il était froid, une froideur qui vous gelait du haut du crâne jusqu'au bout des orteils. Caleb n'était plus, Docteur Chaos avait prit le dessus.

-Caleb ? Appela doucement son ami. Tu sais, George est vraiment cool hein…

La seconde qui suivit, Hyppolite était encerclé d'une dizaine de clones au bras croisés, les lunettes sur les yeux.

-Mon vieu, c'était juste une blague, j'adore le café et…

-BOUUCHERIIIIIIE !

Cindy venait de débarquer en hurlant, en 3 secondes, plus aucun clones n'était présent.

-Bah alors, on m'appelle même pas pour les bastons ? Demanda cette dernière avec un souffle légèrement saccadé et un sourire dessinait sur le visage.

Caleb se détendit un peu mais lança un regard noir à Hyppolite.

-Bah, c'est qu'il aurait aimé tout se prendre sur la gueule. Bon bref, faut se démerder pour trouver un psy abordable à la Flander's avant lundi prochain, tu pourras te charger des entretiens ?

C'était rare de voir Caleb employer un ton froid.

-Heu, ouais ok répondit Hyppolite un peu troublé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

De plus, le regarde de son ami ne se détachait pas de lui, toujours très lourd, ce regarde qui ne le menaçait pas vraiment mais qui le prévenait, Hyppolite le prit au sérieux et ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation, il valait qu'il se calme. Caleb fit un pas vers lui et prononça doucement :

-Est ce que je peux boire mon café tranquillement maintenant ?

Face à cela, Hyppolite, fit deux pas en arrière un peu maladroit, hacha la tête et tourna les talonts.

Cindy reardait Caleb avec de grand yeux ébahi, était-elle dans la bonne dimension ?Elle était troublée, biens sûr son cerveau était conscient de quel Caleb était face à elle, le Caleb un peu con qui ne servait à rien si ce n'est le café qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, son cœur hésitait contre sa volonté. Un Caleb en veste de cuir, arrivant à dominer Hyppolite avec tant de facilité et qui possédait un regard qu'elle même ne contrarierait pas. Elle se perdait lentement en le regardant, il avait du style, Caleb putain ! Ce gros bouffon avait du style, cette vision la perturbait, mais en regardant ce Caleb, une hésitation comparable à de l'espoir la pinçait doucement.

-Cindy ?

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant son nom.

-Hein ?

Son regard se coinça dans celui du scientifique ?

-Ça va pas ? T'es rouge quand même.

Rouge ? Elle rougissait, comment pouvait-elle rougir face à ce… truc. Elle… l'effrayante et sanguinaire Freya !

Caleb la regardait avec un air perdu.

-Nan… murmura ce dernier, ne me dit pas que tu...

-Quoi ? Demanda la sanguinaire avec un étonnement discret tout en se tripotant se tresse gauche en se concentrant sur ses joues.

Caleb se mit à glousser, comme un con, un bouffon, surement comme le clown qu'il était.

-Sérieux, seulement 10 clones qui se laisse faire et t'es essoufflé ? Bah faudrait que tu reprenne un peu l'entraînement m'selle Freya.

Caleb se foutait ouvertement de sa geule. Cindy ouvrit les yeux face à cela, il était bien ce Caleb pourri qui aurait pu rester enfermer entre deux faille temporelle à la con, son regard n'hésitait plus, elle le fixait, son regard à lui était redevenu aussi banale et soumis que d'ordinaire. Pourtant elle restait rouge, plus par trouble mais par colère, elle était colérique face à cette vessie caféinné. Cindy serra la mâchoire et se mordit fort la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la sente plus.

-Heu, Cindy ? Demanda le plus âgé avec un air d'enfant qui venait de commettre une bêtise.

Mais il était trop tard pour retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Cindy, sans comprendre réellement son énervement, serra le point et, sans contrôle de volonté, lui jeta au visage. Caleb tomba à terre deux mètre plus loin.

-Va te faire, Caleb.

* * *

Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fanfic' ne sera pas un drame d'amuuuuuur et de sentiments non avoués, même s'ils y en aura un peu, mais pas problème, je me concentre surtout sur Parker, d'autres psy et des supers qui vont s'y plaindre, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir les réactions des persos qu'on connait bien pour la suite ^^


End file.
